Right This Way
by Junk Mans Daughter
Summary: The sick thoughts of removing her clothes and breaking her body are indescribable. By the looks of it she could tip over any second. Maybe she would, maybe he could get lucky tonight and not have to hide the body?


**Authors Note: This is just something I came up with out of anger and pain. I hope you enjoy, and it gets dark so you've been warned. And sorry for any grammar problems! Any comments are welcomed, feed back is keyyy! So review dammit! :)**

* * *

Violet eyes look down hungrily outside the wrecked apartment building to the busy streets below.

Grinning greedily the figure claws at the fogged window to reach out at one of the humans walking on the side walk.

"Look at them…they don't even realize their being watched," a raspy male voice sneers.

Grinding his teeth together the figure turns and marches towards his back room.

Combat boots kick through random pieces of trash until his eyes land on his most prized possession.

Taking the rusty lighter he shakes it, hearing the small amount of lighter fluid that is left the smile returns to his face.

Smirking he grabs the keys to his apartment and locks the door behind him.

Gliding down the stairs of the apartment building he smells the mildew and the rotting wall paper hit his face.

Grunting he pushes through the "hooker lobby" as he likes to call it and steps outside into the fresh air.

Breathing in the scent of down town he takes a long drag of the toxins filling the air and feels his body loosen.

The effects that staying in one place for long periods of time can drive you crazy.

Walking down the street he spots the girl from before, she _has_ to be a prostitute theirs no way around it.

The girl's body isn't even that great, it's the face and the porcelain skin that's drawn him in.

The sick thoughts of removing her clothes and breaking her body are indescribable.

The girl can't be any older than sixteen, and coming from a man whose twenty-eight this is probably disgusting.

But the way her face changes with every stare she gets, you can tell that she's uncomfortable and that just drives him to the insane need to cause her pain.

She's like a broken doll, wavy knotted raven hair, porcelain skin, a heart shaped face, wide scared blue eyes, freckles on her cheek bones, rosy thin transparent lips, and a jagged small frame.

By the looks of it she could tip over any second.

Maybe she would, maybe he could get lucky tonight and not have to hide the body?

It's disgusting how everyone's nightmares have made up his imagination.

Maybe he'd go easy on her and bathe her in kerosene so that when she burns it will be faster?

…or maybe not.

The pain is the whole reason behind why he doesn't keep the women alive.

Sure, after he takes his drink he could live her alone, but that doesn't mean he has to follow the rules.

Breathing in deeply the man steps closer to where the girl is standing and notices another man whispering in her ear.

Growling he steps forward and pulls the mans arm, tightening his grip he snarls, "Who said you could play with my food?"

Giving the man a strange look he replies, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Chuckling deeply he pushes the guy into on going traffic, "You may want to watch where you're going."

Turning back towards the girl he notices her watching him intensely.

"How much?" he asks through his teeth.

"It depends on what you want," she stutters.

Yup, defiantly a prostitute, obviously not a smart one either.

Grabbing her wrist he rubs his callused thumb over her vein, "Everything."

The girl's eyes widen, "Right this way," she whispers.

Pulling him towards and ally way he smiles to himself, she's never gone all the way before.

He can smell, see it in her eyes.

The terror this girl has towards him is igniting a fire in him that he's never felt before.

He can smell the nervous sweat growing on her body, and see the look of shock on her face.

She probably has no clue how she ended up here, where something is about to take her life.

All she knows is that this random guy who's dressed like a drunk rocker with a five o'clock shadow is about to change her.

She doesn't even realize that she's dancing with the devil.

Cliché?

Maybe, but the innocence is about to be broken; just like the hungers growing his groin.

Slamming her body into the brick wall of the building he leans in and smells her.

The mixture of cheap perfume and whore house hits his senses.

Feeling his eyes roll back he plunges into her jugular and holds her mouth in his hands.

Biting his hand, he feels chunks of his flesh be ripped away as he drains her blood.

He always liked a fighter, maybe that's why he knew this girl was perfect.

Or maybe it was just another girl that he wanted to silence her screams?

**

* * *

**

R E V I E W W W !

**R E V I E W W!**

**R E V I E W !**

**R E V I E W**


End file.
